


Dealing with it

by NamethePlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Hurt Eren Yeager, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamethePlayer/pseuds/NamethePlayer
Summary: Summary : Eren thought he had it all. He's loved, he's wealthy and he's popular in high school. Sure, he got some anger issues sometimes but really who doesn't ? But Eren never thought, not for one second, that he could lose everything.First fanfic made by the author and cross-posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This was my first fanfic on Wattpad. I decided to bring it over here. I hope some of you guys will like this... first attempt.
> 
> Ah, let's not forget this : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Simple.

_Where are you ? ___

__"Eren come on ! We're going to be late !" Strong hands started to shake his shoulders and his celuran eyes opened, pulled away from a dream. His adoptive sister was shaking him awake and Eren smiled at her, yawning._ _

__"Aw come on Mika~ Let me sleep a bit more..." He drawled out, already turning over to press his face into his pillow. He heard a quiet grumble behind him and suddenly felt a weight decrease from the mattress, his sister leaving for now. He knew that she was going to come back any second now, she'll always do that. He sighed quietly into the soft pillow, closing his eyes._ _

___Mikasa ? ____ _

____A little while later, his sister still hasn't come back. Why was she taking so long ? Did they leave without him ? No way, it's a family day, his mother and sister wouldn't want him to miss that. Eren got up from the bed, scratching at his sides._ _ _ _

_____Why does it burn ? ____ _ _ _

______He opened the door out of his bedroom, calling out her name and walking in the hallway, barefooted. But she didn't answer back. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, his heart starting to beat painfully fast. He ran down the stairs and called out for his mother but still, no answer._ _ _ _ _ _

_______It hurts... ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned sharply to the right, almost tripping in his haste. The bright living room was empty, but when he put a foot down on the plush red carpet, he felt something slice under his foot, breaking the skin open and making him hiss in pain. The whole carpet was filled with broken shards of glasses. Wait. Red carpet ? But theirs was a cream color ! Looking down, he saw that it was actually soaked in blood. The whole room looked red to his eyes now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mika ? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He suddenly felt someone touch his wrist and he stepped back, turning around and looking eye to eye with his sister. She was smiling, but somehow she looked wrong. Like she was a mere actor performing for a stage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Eren." Her voice said and somehow she sounded like she was crying yet her face wasn't moving at all, it was stuck in a smile. "Eren..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She held down tight on his wrist, starting to leak blood from her mouth and forehead at a slow pace. Eren panicked, ready to ask her what's wrong when she pulled him into a hug, and the feeling of despair came to pool around in his stomach. He put his arms around her, suddenly trembling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't let go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________**"Early today, at 10 a.m, a terrible accident occurred. On the highway to the city of Rose, a truck and a car collided together. Three people were in the car, and only one of them survived. The driver of the truck died on impact. No more information on this accident was disclosed." ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________****__________** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________****Eren woke up slowly, feeling disoriented. His eyes started to open, adjusting to the darkness. He opened his mouth, ready to call out for his sister's name, but what came out was a choked sound. His throat was on fire and suddenly a cup of water was placed near his mouth, a straw poking his lips. He looked up and saw a women holding out the cup for him. She smiled at him, tucking a strand of ginger hair behind her ear.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________****"You must be thirsty by now, just take slow sips okay ?" Eren wanted to nod, but found that he couldn't. He started to drink, doing as what the nurse, for she was clearly one, said. After a few sips, he closed his eyes, feeling tired. "Why am I so... tired ?" He whispered and the nurse had to lean down to hear him. She smiled at him, patting his head. "That's the pain medication honey." Eren thought for a moment, closing his eyes.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________****"Why am I here ?"** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________****__________** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________****The nurse didn't answer him, he had after all already fell asleep. She smoothed out the hair on his forehead, being careful not to touch the bandaged wound here. She put down the water cup on the nightstand, getting up to leave the room. Once the door was closed behind her, she looked down, suddenly feeling very sorry for the teen. She then looked up, a little startled to see a man standing against the wall. It was her old friend from high school, Levi Ackerman.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________****He watched her, nodding toward the door. "Is he awake yet ?" She shook her head no, sitting down for a second on a nearby chair and putting her hands on her knees.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________****"He was awake for a moment right now. If you come back tomorrow, I'm sure he'll be awake." She smiled at him and he fixed her with a stare, sighing and walking away.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________****It had been a week since Eren Yeager has been put under a coma in the hospital. And it has been only two days since her old friend has come around to ask about his whereabouts. From what she heard, Detective Ackerman had some question to ask. She stood up and dusted herself off. She had work to go back to.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Pain. Fire. Blood. A crushing weight.  
"Don't let go."_

Eren woke up, feeling a little nauseous. He reached around with his hand for something, he didn't know what, but his hand only met with the covers. He opened his eyes, meeting the glare of the light and wishing suddenly that it was night. After being awake for some time and trying to remember his weird dream, a nurse came into his room. From there on it was a complete blur of doctors and nurses coming in, and having people repeat to him to get some rest, all of them avoiding his eyes. After an afternoon spend watching the wall blankly, still thinking about where his family was the door opened and he shouted out.

"Mom ?!"

There was a pause on the other side, and the door fully opened. A man walked in, and Eren's expression of hope dashed away completely. "You got the wrong person, I'm afraid." The man said apologetically, his blue eyes softening. He walked in and another man entered, one that actually looked similar to his sister. The two man each took a spot in the room, the blond man in a chair close to the bed and the dark haired man against the wall. There was an awkward silence in the room, and Eren started fiddling with the bandages around his hands. The doctor said they were a little burned, but Eren couldn't remember for the life of him how it happened. The blond man cleared his throat, glancing at him.

"I should probably introduce ourselves. My name is Erwin Smith. I'm a detective from the Survey Agency. And this is my coworker Levi Ackerman."

Eren looked back and forth between the two man, confused. "What's happening ?" The blond man frowned, putting his hand together and leaning forward. "Eren, do you know why you're here ?"

Eren shook his head softly, looking down at his hand painfully woven together in a tight grip. He felt his heart starting to beat rapidly when Mr.Smith's gaze started to darken. "You don't remember anything ?"

Again he shook his head, starting to feel nauseated. He opened his mouth, but closed it again when he thought he would throw up. "Eren, a week ago on december 14, you were in a car accident with your family."

Eren shook his head again, his hands starting to hurt from the tight grip. It was a lie. A lie. A lie ! He gasped for air, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He grasped at his chest, feeling too hot and constricted.

"Eren. Breathe." He heard a voice say and looked up, looking into the amber eyes of the nurse from last night. She smiled down at him, slowly stroking his back, and helping him calm down. Once he got his breathing under control, he watched her start to berate the two man but couldn't make out her words. The only thing his ears were hearing was the sound of-

_Music. Screams. Smashing windows.  
"Don't let-"_

He looked at Mr.Smith when he called his name, the nurse now gone and pulling him out of his trance. He licked his lips, tasting blood. Did he bite his lips ?

"Mr.Smith... My family isn't... they're alright ?" The man looked at him long and hard and suddenly he knew. He knew that his mother died. That his sister died. Suddenly he felt weird, like everything was muted and distorted. He put a hand to his cheek and found tears leaking out of his eyes and he didn't try to stifle the sob pulling out of his mouth. The man in the room looked away from him, which he was a little grateful for. He continued sobbing, grabbing his pillow and putting his head against it, trying in way to stop the whimpers and the tears from being seen. He sniffed a few times, wondering why it was him. Him that survived and not his family, it was just unfair !

After having calmed down a little, he straightened from his position around his pillow and Mr.Smith handed him some tissues, clearly used to that sort of situation. He smiled at him with his eyes full of understanding and Eren blew into the tissue, wiping his tears with the pillow.

"What are you here for ?" He asked, his voice hoarse and painfully dry. Spying a cup if water beside him he took it, drinking slowly. Mr.Ackerman spoke up then, and his deep voice was devoid of emotion. "We believe that the car accident wasn't just that." He shot a look toward Eren's bandaged hands, crossing his ankles and ignoring Mr.Smith who was shooting him warning glares.

"Not an... accident ?" Eren whispered, putting his hands near his mouth and having the urge to bite it. He didn't give in, tucking his hands on the covers. What did he mean by that ? That somehow a car accident was not an accident ?! He looked into the grey eyes of Mr.Ackerman, suddenly feeling furious.

"What do you mean ?" He wanted to shout it out loud, but found that his voice has given in halfway. Mr.Smith sighed, displeased with his coworker and answering. "What he meant was that we found out that the car you were driven in was tempered with." He then sighed, taking out a notebook and waiting for Eren to calm down.

"Can you tell me anything about that day ?" He asked him, hoping for an answer but Eren wasn't really listening to him. Someone... did this to his family ? Someone wanted them to die ? Why ?! He felt tons of emotion bubbling up inside of him and wanted to kill-

"Eren ?" He looked sharply at the older man, taking his hand out of his mouth. Apparently he put it in here without meaning to. He thought back to what was asked of him, but shook his head, squeezing his hands in tight fists. "No. I can't remember..."

Mr.Ackerman clicked his tongue, clearly displeased with his answer. "What do you remember then ?"

"I- I remember... my sister waking me up ? And... I don't- I don't know. Sorry." He hung his head, tears rising into his eyes. God he was such a mess. The blond man sighed and stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it in reassurance. "It will come back in time. If you need anything, call this number." He took out a green card with a winged shield symbol on the back of it, putting it on his nightstand and leaving the room, calling a soft goodbye. The other man didn't leave immediately but stared at him and Eren didn't know what to think of him. The man's eyes looked so cold compared to the warm eyes of his colleague. After a minute passed under the man's eyes, Eren glared at him a little, waiting for him to speak or leave.

"I'm actually going to be in charge of you." He said, with his arms still crossed. Eren frowned, perplexed. What did he mean by- "It means that I'm going to annoy the shit out of you with questions." The man stately said, a ghost of a grin pulling at his lips. Eren was somewhat confused, but nodded.

"But can we do this not now ? I'm tired..." The man said nothing and then nodded, handing him a phone. "Put your number here. I'll be contacting you soon." Eren did as he was told, typing his number slowly, feeling his eyes starting to drop and handed back the phone once finished. The man departed shortly after that and somehow neither of the men had said 'sorry for your losses'. He found that he didn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm here-_

"Eren come on ! You're going to be late ! Wake up !" A strong hand grasped his shoulder, shaking it. Eren opened his eyes, looking at the face of his sister. She was wearing her red scarf and he thought that she looked a little pale.

_Yes ?_

"Mika ? Is it time for school yet ?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and feeling something drag across his face. What was that ?

His sister smiled, shaking her head. "No Eren. It's a family day." She got up, chucking a piece of clothing at him and leaving the room. He sat up, putting on the grey t-shirt and standing up, starting to feel a little weird.

_Oh god the fire-_

After getting ready, Eren got downstairs and turned to the living room, seeing his mother and sister sitting on the couch. His mother stood up and he walked closer to her, suddenly wanting to embrace her and keep her close. But when he tried to hug her, he found that she wasn't here anymore. A sharp pain suddenly tore in his chest and he spined around, watching the room starting to bleed in red.

"Eren." He heard his sister's voice say but when he looked at her, she wasn't normal anymore. She was bleeding and her scarf was torn in many places. She repeated his name out loud and placed bloodied hand up, wanting him to take it.

"Come with me, Eren."

_Endure the pain... just for a while._

But Eren shook his head, suddenly afraid. The pain was starting to spread around his body and he gasped, falling to his knees. His sister suddenly hugged him, the sound of her crying echoing around the red room.

"Please Eren... Don't let go."

______

He woke up in a cold sweat, turning over to dry heave on the floor. He grasped at his chest, feeling his breath starting to pick up. He tried to control it and somewhat succeeded, sighing in relief. He looked around the hospital room, finding his phone that has miraculously survived the acci- that day with a tiny crack. He pulled it open and saw a new text.

From : Mr.Ackerman at 22:07, Friday 22

**Only text me in emergencies or shit like that.**

Eren chuckled a little, feeling a tear trickle down his cheek. He thought for a moment and decided to go with his plan, he really didn't want to stay here.

To : Mr.Ackerman at 04:57

**I suppose you can't get me out of this damn hospital ?**

From : Mr.Ackerman at 04:59

**Who says I can't. And you get out tonight anyway.**

He released a defeated sigh. It's been already three days since he was confined here and he really had enough. He didn't even had that much injuries ! Just a contusion. And burns wounds. Nothing's even broken. But apparently some doctors were worried over his head wound.

To : Mr.Ackerman at 05:02

**Can you come pick me up for tonight ?**

He waited nervously for a reply and he really hoped the man would've said yes. He could have asked one of his supposed friends for a ride but none of them even contacted or visited him. From his friend Armin it's understandable, the guy had moved in a foreign country with his grandpa last year and they lost contact since. But none of his friends were here for him. It kinda hurt, but he soldiered on, Mikasa would have- no no don't think don't-

He put his head in his knees, warping his arms around his legs. His breathing had started to pick up but his phone suddenly buzzed and he picked it up in record time.

From : Mr.Ackerman at 05:13

**Yeah.**

He released a happy squeal and suddenly put a hand on his mouth. God he was so pathetic to be happy over a ride. Wait. A ride. A car.

What if- the car-

Flames- A crash-

He choked on a whimper, hugging himself tighter and watching with wide eyes his phone screen. He picked up his phone and started to type in, trying to go back on his words but his fingers kept trembling and suddenly his fingers landed in a jerk on the call icon, his breath picking up rapidly.

_______

God the brat was texting him at 4 and now he wanted to call ? Levi snapped his laptop shut on his desk, picking up the phone and accepting the call. When he put it against his ear, all he hear was the sound of ragged breathing and choked whimpers. What the fuck ?

"Eren ?" He called out and he heard a little static between the line, the boy's words suddenly tumbling out of his mouth in a incomprehensible way, full of fears. The only word that got picked up was cars. Was the kid afraid of cars now ?

"Eren." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Listen to me. When I'll come to pick you up tonight, nothing will happen."

"B-but the- the..." The kid tried to talk, but he was far too gone in his head to speak clearly. Erwin should have been the one dealing with this, not him. But of course the bastard got another case.

"No but. The car I'm taking is secure. There will be no problems. I'll make sure of that." And if anyone ever tried tempering with his car, he would come and break their toes. With a hammer.

"O- ok..." The teen sniffed, and Levi had the weirdest urge to grab him and stuff a tissue in his face. "I'll... try. Tonight."

Levi hummed in answer, listening to the kid breathing out loud, still crying. He looked around, and his gaze fell on his ceiling. "You do that. Try to get some sleep now." He said and almost hanged up when Eren's voice filtered to his ear in a tiny whisper, "Thank you."

He definitely hanged up after that, going back to his laptop to find more clues. It seemed that the kid's case was more complicated than at first glance and the kid didn't make it easier for him with his amnesia, but Levi will do anything to solve this case, he had promised himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren glanced down at his phone screen, waiting by the lobby for the detective to come pick him up. He was more nervous that he wanted to admit but he tried not to let it show, hiding his hands in the pocked of his jacket. The clothes he was wearing that day were completely trashed and some people had dropped some off from his house. He wondered who it was, but it was probably-

"Oi. Eren." The mentioned teen turned around, watching Mr.Ackerman waving him out from the sliding doors. He walked over to him, crossing the distance a little slower than he would like to. "Hi Mr.Ackerman."

"None of that shit with me. Just Levi is fine." Eren nodded, and they got out in the direction of a black shiny car that looked like it just got out of the shop. It was just so clean. He got inside the car and surprisingly he only felt a little nervous. Though he did pull the seat belt tight around him, you never know what might happen. Levi got inside the car and shot a glance at him, pausing before starting the car. "Your house ?"

Eren tilted his head to the side and nodded sadly. "I'll stay in my house until-" He was cut off when his phone started to ring, the sweet song of his favorite band coming off. He looked at the ID caller and suddenly felt a pit growing in his stomach.

"Hi Grisha..." He gritted out when he answered, suddenly feeling furious at his 'father' for not even being here for him or his dead family. Levi watched him curiously out of the corner of his eyes and started the car, driving smoothly around the road.

"Eren, I heard about what happened." His father coldly said, not even caring. But that was Grisha for you, he was just a cold bastard that abandoned him and his mother for some stupid woman. "Don't go back to your mother's house, come back to Germany, I already got a ticket ready for you." Eren shook his head rapidly, feeling his left hand scratching hard at his knee.

"What the heck ? You want me to come back ?!" Eren shouted out loud, the feeling of fury inside of him escalating. Of course his father learns that his family is dead so suddenly he wants him back ? What the fuck. The only reason the man wanted him to go was probably because of his wife. The woman had a fucking weird obsession with him, she thought he was her son !

"Dina heard about everything. She's worried about you and wants you back here." And of course it was about what Dina would want. Every conversation with his father (not that they were a lot of them) turned around her... it pissed him off.

"Well I'm not going back ! I'm staying here, this is my fucking home !" He shouted louder, propably irritating Levi and hung up, shucking his phone in his lap. He put his hands on his eyes and tried to calm down, feeling something touching his hands. When he dropped them he saw that Levi was giving him a candy. When he took it, he looked incredulously at the man, after all he didn't seem like someone who loved sweets of any kind.

"Don't look at me like that." He looked back on Eren's wide eyes, snorting under his breath when Eren popped the candy in his mouth. It seemed to have calmed him down. After taking a left turn they pulled up beside Eren's house and the teen paused before getting out, still rolling the candy in his mouth.

"Thanks." He whispered, glancing at Levi's piercing eyes and quickly leaving the car, waving at the man and jogging a little slowly to the front door. He heard the car pulling out and he put his hand on the doorknob, suddenly having chills all over his body. He got inside and walked to his room upstairs, avoiding any eye contact with anything. He didn't want to be reminded of them, it was too soon. It was night too, he should probably try to sleep. He'll eat later.

_________

_the sweet breeze falling inside~_   
_listen to me my child~_

"Mom ?" His mother stopped singing, looking at him with warmth in her eyes. "Yes Eren ?"

Eren smiled, showing her the thing he had hidden behind him. "I got this for you !" He showed the red box in her hands, excited to see her opening it. Carla took a seat at the kitchen table, running her hands around the box.

"Thank you, Eren." His mother said with a sweet smile, opening the content of the box. Eren eagerly waited for her reaction, but his mother's face turned cold. She then looked at him and stood up, walking over to the front door. She looked back at him, but her eyes were empty. Lifeless. Eren felt his body freezing over, he couldn't even move to call out to her. Once she left, the kitchen lights seemed to dim down. No, the whole room itself dimmed down. Eren stayed frozen for a few moments and once he got unstuck, he walked over the red box, looking at the contents inside. It was his mother's head.

______

Eren shot up from the bed, running to the bathroom and vomiting in the toilet. He started crying, remembering vividly the sight of his mother's bloodied head. He coughed and got up once his stomach calmed down, flushing and turning over to wash his mouth. He was just brushing his teeth, almost gagging at the taste of the toothpaste when he looked at the things around the bathroom. Body wash for women. A shampoo that his mother loved. Two toothbrush to the sides of the sink. Eren spit out the foam in his mouth, washing it down. He looked down on the sink, feeling dizzy. Mikasa should be beside him at this moment, probably berating him for brushing his teeth too hard. His mother would have come into the room, dropping a hand to his back and smiling at Mikasa, stating that she too brushed her teeth too hard. And they would have laughed and probably gone back to watch a movie on the TV. Eren almost cried again, getting out of the room and coming downstairs. Everything around the house still looked like his family lived here. That they were alive. But it was all just a lie !

"Fuck ! Fuck this !" Eren whispered, quickly drying his tears with the edge of his hoodie. He didn't want to stay here, it hurt too much. But where would he go ? Certainly not back to his father. Or any of his 'friends'. Maybe Levi would like a roommate ? He laughed a little at his own joke and considered asking Levi for that. But no, the man had a job and they didn't know each other that much... it'll be too weird. Eren looked at the front door, putting options in his head. Maybe a hotel ? No, it was almost 1 a.m, no bus was running. Guess he just won't sleep. He turned to his room upstairs again, he had a bag to make.

Once the bag was out, Eren put all of his over sized hoodies in it and other clothes. Some toiletries and his phone charger were also taken. When he was ready to close the bag, he looked at his room and said a soft bye, leaving. But once he got downstairs, a flash of red caught his vision. It was his sister's scarf ! But wasn't she wearing it that day ? He took it in his hand, feeling the soft red texture.

"Mikasa ? You're not taking the scarf ?"

Mikasa smiled at him, dropping it on the couch. "No Eren, I can't wear it everyday." Eren nodded, then grinned. "Well we better get going ! Mom's waiting for us~"

Eren felt his breath catch, his eyes widening. He remembers this moment... he looked closely at the scarf in his hands, suddenly putting it around his neck. When it was settled down comfortably, he inhaled the scent coming off of it, feeling tears coming to his eyes. It still smelled like his little sister. Maybe... yeah. He'll keep the scarf.

After shrugging on his green jacket and going outside, locking the front door, Eren put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the park. He lived here for almost five years now and he knew the neighborhood like the back of his hands, it was no trouble to find his way to the park in the darkness. Once he got there he dropped to the ground, not minding the slightly wet and cold grass and taking a deep breath, feeling of the rough bark of the tree he was leaning against dig into his back.

Everything was going so fast, it was so hard to keep up. He kept thinking about his dreams and the day that he just couldn't remember properly. But maybe it was for the better ? No- Detective Levi needed his memory for that day. Maybe he knew something ? Saw something ? He really needed to know.

He took out his phone, not knowing what to do, finding his conversation with Levi. Maybe he could try to chat with him ?

To : Mr.Ackerman at 23:31

**Hi again**

He send it, rubbing his eyes. What was he doing really... maybe he just feels lonely ? Yeah. Of course he is. After all no one was here anymore.

From : Mr.Ackerman at 23:34

**You should be sleeping brat.**

To : Mr.Ackerman at 23:35

**I left the house. Can't sleep outside**

He puffed his breath on his hands, the cold night was really getting to him. It wasn't exactly a good weather to decide a camping trip. He snorted at his own joke, almost jumping when his phone started blaring loudly. Why was Levi calling him ?

"Hello ?" He breathed out, tucking his chin on his knees. Awkward and painful position.

"You're outside ?" Eren frowned and said a soft yes, completely confused to where this was going. Why was the man even calling him, didn't he had work or something to do ? "Okay. I'm picking you up. Tell me where you are."

Eren make a choked sound, surprised. "Why ?" He asked, burying his face close between the phone and the scarf.

The phone was silent for a few seconds and Eren almost thought the line was cut when the man's voice broke his thoughts. "You could catch a cold." Somehow it sounded heavily like a lie, maybe he would have said something else. Eren looked at the frost covered ground, telling him his position in the park.

He didn't know how, but he knew that he could trust the Detective.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi drove his car around the block, turning over in front of the park. Leave the kid alone for a few hours and you already find him somewhere unsafe. He walked over the grass, zeroing on the lone figure sitting under a tree. It was hard to make out who it was in the dark, but it was obviously Eren. He walked over him, clicking his tongue.

When Eren heard him, the kid looked up, half of his face hiding in a red scarf.

"Come on, we're going." He briskly said, waiting for him. The kid hesitated, his eyes red from crying. After a few second where he was obviously thinking, the brunet shook his head.

"Can we stay here for a moment ?" Levi frowned, it was a little cold and it was almost midnight already. But nonetheless he sat down besides the teen, watching him from the corner of his eyes.

"This is my mom's favorite place." The brunet suddenly said, putting his chin on his knees and looking around him. "She loved taking me and my sister to play here. Or have a picnic." Levi hummed thoughtfully, not interrupting the kid. If he wanted to talk, he'll listen.

Eren stayed silent then, taking some deep breaths and trying not to cry. He didn't want the detective to see him like that. "I- I-" He looked over Levi, his cerulean eyes appearing quite striking in the dark. "I just-"

"Wish that none of it ever happened ?" Levi said, his deep voice a contrast against Eren's whispered words. Eren nodded, sniffling. And Levi again had the urge to stuff him with tissues. Almost half an hour passed with them sitting on the cold ground, the kid calming down and almost falling asleep. When Levi saw him nod off he stood up, dusting off his dark pants. "We better get going. Come on."

The teen stood after him, looking at the park one last time with tired eyes and following him to the car parked on the side of the entry.

"Where are we going exactly ?" He asked and Levi shot him a stare, opening the door of his car when they got to it. "We're going to the Agency. It's warm and we have couches." Getting inside the car, Eren got in too and he jumped the engine to life, driving in the direction of the building that housed the Survey Agency. He just hoped that no one was here now, it would just sucks if Hange was working at this hour, she was such a headache to deal with.

After driving for more than 30 minutes, the car was still filled with silence. The radio was turned off and the heat was on, warming the car pleasantly. Once he took a left turn a row of buildings came in view and Levi parked in the front of a somewhat ugly looking building. He got out, waiting for Eren to do the same and then locking it.

"This is the Survey Agency. We'll go in my office, I still got some papers to finish. And you can sleep on the couch." He said, shoving Eren slightly with his hand. They entered the building and took the elevator, Levi pulling out his phone and looking down on it.

__________

Eren inhaled the scent of the hot chocolate he was holding, courtesy of the vending machine outside Levi's office. He glanced around him, looking at the yellow walls and ugly brown carpeting. He couldn't believe that someone who dressed in an Armani suit would work in such an ugly office. The man in question was sitting on his office chair, typing rapidly on a laptop. If typing race existed the man would certainly win.

He took a sip of his drink, enjoying the taste. Even if it did miss some sugar. Like four spoons of sugar. He looked again at the detective who was now shuffling around some papers on his desk.

"What are you doing exactly?" He asked, licking the taste of chocolate off his lips. Grey eyes looked at him and Levi tapped his fingers on his desk. "Working. Can't you see that ?"

Eren huffed, of course he could see that. He was just curious.

"Anyway you should get some sleep. It's almost 2 am by now." He wanted to do as the man said, but he really couldn't sleep in front of a stranger, detective or not. He put his empty cup in the waste bin nearby and then took off his phone that was being charged, pulling up a few apps. He stayed clear of his social app and started playing the combat games on his phone. "I'm not tired anymore." He mumbled under his breath, his eyes dropping a little.

__________

"Yeah, not tired at all." Levi said out loud, watching as the teen fell against the armrest of his couch, already asleep after a few minutes. The phone he was holding had slipped out of his grasp, falling on the couch against the kid's stomach. Levi then started looking around his desk, pulling up another paper. After skimming it with his eyes rapidly, he was still stuck. Who would want the Yeager family dead ? The crime was organized, it was pulled off with perfection, the work of a professional. They didn't find any fingerprints or anything that wasn't the victim's. Not even a fucking clue. He looked at the teen then, his gaze hardening. No, they actually did leave a clue, intentionally or not.

A few hours passed with him looking at the Yeager family background. He was looking at a very interesting piece of document when he heard a loud moan. He looked over at the couch and saw Eren with a twisted expression of pain on his face. He was having a nightmare and Levi watched him for a few seconds, ready to wake him up if necessary.

__________

_Red, red, red. The light is red._

Eren opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing, looking around him. He was sitting on the backseat of a car, two dark figures at the front. The sound of static reached his ears and he frowned, looking at the radio.

"Can you guys turn it off ?" He asked but the figures didn't hear him or maybe ignored him, they were completely unmoving. But then how was the car still driving ?

_Keep a tight grip._

He was about to turn it off himself when one of the dark figures suddenly moved, looking at him. The figure was wearing a red scarf...

"E...on..." The figure tried to speak but all that came out was the same sound of the radio.

_Static, static, static. Where is the song ?_

Eren suddenly felt panic inside of him when the car didn't slow down, it was actually accelerating. He was ready to shout at them to slow down when he suddenly found himself sitting down on the couch in his living room, with his sister sitting on the table in front of him. She wasn't wearing her scarf anymore, but she was still covered in blood.

_This is just a..._

"Mika ? What's happening ? Why are you hurt ?" He asked and she smiled, but her eyes... they were like pieces of glass. So fake.

"Eren. I'm sorry." His little sister said, but she didn't sound sorry at all. His sister then took out a large piece of broken glass, already covered in blood. She looked at him straight in the eyes and leaned towards him and Eren suddenly couldn't move, his body was stuck.

_...nightmare._

The blade pierced his body right in his heart, the sharp pain making him shout out loud. He gripped his sister's hands that were still pushing the glass inside, feeling tears rising in his eyes. "Wha-" He tried to speak, but his sister shushed him, twisting the blade and making him whimper in pain.

"Do not let go, Eren."


	6. Chapter 6

He suddenly shot up from his position on the couch, seeing Levi's face hovering above his and head butting him by accident. The detective clutched his nose, not really in pain while Eren felt a deep ache where his head wound was located. Why was he so close anyway ?!

"You alright?" The man in question asked, crouching down and taking something off the floor. It was his phone and the tiny crack on it had already spread on the whole surface. So the phone is capable of enduring a car crash but not a carpet ?

"Yeah... sorry about that." He gestured towards the detective's face and the man only shook his head, his expression impassive. "It's not a problem. And you got more pain than me."

Eren pouted, sitting down cross legged and taking the phone that Levi passed him. The man then sat beside him, looking at the ceiling. The brunet shifted a little, a little embarrassed from the wake up call. "How long did I sleep ?"

"Five hours." Eren nodded, gazing at the windows that showed the beginning of a blue sky. After a while Levi turned his gaze on him, speaking. "You had a lot of these nightmares ?"

Eren felt his heart skip a beat, his head dropping a little. How did he-  
"You looked like you were in a lot of pain when you slept." Eren glanced at him then, biting his lips. Should he tell him ? Well the guy took him in when no one really cared, even if it was just for a night. Yeah, he'll tell him. It couldn't hurt after all.

"Every time I close my eyes I get these nightmares... and they feel so real. Like I'm really living it !" He wanted to add more, almost ready to tell him everything when he felt his throat close up, and suddenly he found that he couldn't tell him about the dreams. He really couldn't.

But Levi seemed to understand, nodding. Another second passed in silence, damn he's really a man of few words, when a knock was heard on the door. The blond man from last time was here, smiling a little. "Hello Eren." He then looked at Levi, "I got your message. And I already did as you asked."

Levi seemed pleased by this, a gleam entering his eyes. "Good. Let's hope we find something." Mr.Smith nodded and then entered, sitting on the armchair beside the window while passing a steaming cup of tea to Levi and a hot chocolate to Eren. How did he know he liked them ? Was it a detective super power ? While he took a sip of his chocolate, Mr.Smith glanced at him. "And how are you doing, Eren ?"

Eren took a deep breath after gulping down his mouthful, clutching the cup tightly in his hands. "I don't think fine would be my answer." He chuckled under his breath, looking at the liquid swirling in his cup. Mr.Smith hummed thoughtfully, looking intently between Levi and Eren. "I don't suppose you want to go back to your house anytime soon ?"

Eren shook his head, he really didn't want to. The house was so cold now, he felt like he would completely break if he stayed in it. But where would he go now ?

"Where would he stay then ? Can't shuck him anywhere like a shipment package." Levi said, voicing his thoughts. Mr.Smith answered him, his smile now gone and leaving in its place a serious expression. "Well, he can't stay with Mr.Yeager from what you told me. And he would be unprotected if we put him in a hotel." Eren looked at him then, a feeling of dread pooling inside him.

"Unprotected ?" He whispered with wide eyes. "What do you mean ?"

Levi stayed silent, sipping his tea and Mr.Smith sighted, looking at Eren in the eyes. "The car accident was the work of a professional. Someone clearly wanted your family dead. All of them."

Eren put his cup on the little table in front of him, trying to stay calm. "So someone could be after me ?"

The two men nodded and Eren hid his trembling hands under the jacket that was on his lap, his expression blank. He didn't know what to do, how to react. He just felt... confused. Blank.

"So where do we put him ?"

Levi asked again, also putting his cup down and putting a hand on Eren's shoulder when they started shaking, trying to reassure him. Erwin contemplated the two of them for a moment and an idea formed in his head. "Why not with you Levi ?" He asked, already smiling. After all it was rare that his friend was comfortable around strangers.

"What ?" Two voice exclaimed at the same time and Levi dropped his hand, glaring at Mr.Smith who continued to smile mischievously. Eren dropped his gaze to the ground but didn't feel like saying no. Maybe he trusted Levi a little too much in a too short time, but he would prefer staying with him than someone he hated. But it would depends if Levi accepted.

"It's a good idea Levi. Your house is protected and you have enough space here to house a teen right ?"

Levi stopped glaring at him and looked at Eren. True, Erwin made some good points and he had enough money to compensate for Eren. Plus the brunet wasn't like others brats, he was quite nice to be around. Not that he would tell anyone. "Fine. I'll take him in, but only if Eren's okay with it."

Eren smiled a little, his eyes lightening up. "Yeah. I'm okay with it."


	7. Chapter 7

Eren looked at the scenery passing by, his hands on the seat belt and always pulling it tight around him when the road was slightly different.  
Levi said nothing about his reaction to the bumps on the road, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"You don't mind ?" He asked and Eren said no, pushing his feet hard on the ground of the car and to the side, not close to the door. Okay so he was nervous and a little paranoid in cars now, but it was better than anything else. They kept driving and Eren continued watching the beautiful scenery pass by, lost in his thoughts.

"Are you sure you don't have other things to take with you ?" The dark haired man asked, taking a puff of his cigarette, and Eren shook his head. The bag he had made last night was filled with everything he needed so he didn't have to go back.

After a while, a few houses came into view. They were beautiful white modern houses with large gardens, all separated neatly with different fences. "It looks so calm here..." He said out loud and Levi nodded, steering the wheel and crushing his cigarette once finished. "It is. The only noise you hear around is the wildlife. And the occasional dog."

They pulled into the driveway of one of the houses, this one further away from the others. A portal slammed automatically shut behind them and they entered inside the garage when it opened. They got out of it, Levi taking Eren's bag and his laptop one. Eren almost took back his bag but Levi ignored him, taking the staircase up to the house. "This way."

Not wanting to be lost the brunet followed him, his green eyes widening when they got to the kitchen. It was really spacious and clean. So clean that it looked like it was a kitchen who just got out of the factory !

"Let's eat something and then I'll show you your room." Eren nodded and Levi started making some sandwiches with swift gestures. "So um... Do I have things to do around here ?" Eren asked, sitting down on a stool by the island. The man looked at him, thinking.

"I'll need to make some rules first." Eren nodded, it was understandable really. He took the sandwich that was offered to him on a plate and ate it slowly. While it was delicious, he found that he didn't have a lot of appetite. It was the same in the hospital, maybe he was sick ? He didn't know. Levi ate a sandwich too, pulling out a notepad and a pen from a drawer.

"First rule. No shoes in the house." Eren looked down at his shoes that were still on and took them off, seeing Levi pointing to a door nearby. "That the place were I put all the shoes, you do the same." Eren nodded, putting his half finished food down and getting up, putting his shoes in the space mentioned.

"Second rule. No dirt, stay clean and clean behind you." He said and Eren sat back down, a little amused. The man really was a neat freak, but he didn't mind. "And that's all I can think of. The rest in common sense, don't break things and all that. You got it ?"

"Yeah, I got it." Eren smiled a little, looking down at the sandwich. He didn't feel like eating more than that. Levi said nothing when he saw his plate, his gaze narrowing a little. He had finished his food and got up, taking Eren's bag with him. Eren got up after him and they passed by the living room, the place a mix of white, grey and black. It was so beautiful and there were large windows that gave a view to the backyard. He looked at it for a minute and then took off after Levi, the man waiting beside the entryway to the corridor.

"There's just four doors here. One of them is my bedroom," He pointed at the one on the right, futher back. "And this one is the guestroom. Which is yours now." He pointed at the door just beside his bedroom and Eren nodded.

"So the other doors must be the bathroom and the toilets ?" He asked and Levi nodded, opening the door to the guest room. Eren entered when he gestured at him to do so, looking at the soft bed and the large windows. "It so spacious..."

"So you like it ?"

Eren nodded and the man put his bag down on the floor, crossing his arms. "I'm going to sleep a little, make yourself comfortable. Do you need the internet now ?"

Eren shook his head, sitting on the grey covered bed. Levi left after this, leaving the teen to himself. He opened his bag and took out the red scarf, putting it on the pillow. His clothes got inside the white closet and Eren then got outside his room, a change of clothes in his hand. He had to take a shower, after all when he got home he didn't think about taking one. When he opened the door in front of Levi's room he saw that it was actually the bathroom and like any other places in the house it was spacious and modern. Also really clean. Eren watched his reflection in the mirror for a while, looking at his greasy hair. It must have been a mercy if Levi hadn't said anything about it. Once he got inside the shower he turned the heat up, almost moaning when the hot water hit his back. He stayed under the spray not too long and started scrubbing himself clean, being careful on his wounds. The burn around his hands were healing nicely, and the wide arrays of wounds on his back were superficial at best, that was what Petra and a doctor had said. He even had a wound in the form of his seat belt, which looked funny to his eyes.

Once finished with his shower and actually having cleaned up after him he got back to his room, feeling tired. He dropped to the bed, his wet hair sticking to the pillow. He buried his face in the scarf, closing his eyes.

__________

"Eren ? Sweetie it's time to wake up."

Eren shook his head, sighing quietly when his mom started to brush his hair softly with her fingers. "No..." He whispered, feeling tired and keeping his eyes closed.

"Eren... Answer me this then."

Eren waited for his mother to speak, her hand straying near his neck and he felt her press her weigh on his stomach. "What is death like ?"

His mother then squeezed his throat and Eren opened his eyes, seeing his mother sitting on his stomach. But his mother didn't have her head. It was just a bloody corpse on him. The thing kept strangling his neck and he started to fight back, spying Mikasa out of the corner of his eyes watching the scene with a sad gaze.

"Mika- Save... me !" He shouted, his hands around his mother's and trying to get her off. But his sister only watched from afar, her hands behind her back.

"Will you let go, Eren ?" She asked him and Eren looked at his sister's bloodied face, full of anger.

"I'll never let go !" He shouted and the weight on his stomach disappeared, his mother's corpse disolving before his eyes. When he blinked he found himself again in his living room with his sister before him, her hands still behind her back. She was smiling at him and he smiled back, suddenly relieved.

"Are you sure Eren ?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." He whispered and his sister closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again they were full of life and happy. She showed him what she had hidden. It was her scarf. She put it around his neck, tugging him close and hugging him. He hugged her back, a big smile on his face. It wasn't over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Eren ? Sweetie it's time to wake up."

His mother softly said, her hand brushing through his hair tenderly. Eren opened his eyes, looking at her long hair and gentle smile.

"Can I stay in bed ?" He asked her, wondering distantly why his voice sounded so weak. His mother stopped stroking his hair and got up, a smile still fixed on her lips. Eren closed his eyes again, happy to stay in bed. But then he felt a breath on his ear and his mother's voice asked him,

"My sweet baby... I have a question for you." Eren kept his eyes closed, waiting for her to speak again. He felt his mattress shift and his mother's hand started to stroke his neck.

"What is death like ?" He opened his eyes in shock when her hand started to squeeze his throat, despairingly trying to get her off but to no avail, she was too strong. His head was swimming from the lack of oxygen when he glanced to his left, seeing his sister standing against the wall of his bedroom. He wanted to shout at her to save him but he found that his voice wouldn't work. Nothing that he did worked ! His sister then approached the bed, his mother still keeping her tight grip around his throat.

"Eren. You're letting it go."

__________

Eren woke up a few fours later, gasping and clutching his throat, seeing the orange ray of sunlight peeking through the light grey curtains. He got up, his gaze downward and gently started to caress his neck, feeling phantoms hands on it. He really needed to forget about this nightmare and he got out of his room, seeing Levi's door still closed.

He walked into the living room, perhaps he could watch some TV ? He was going to sit on the couch when he looked at the doors leading to the balcony. No, a breath of cool air would do him some good. He opened the sliding glass doors, leaning against the railing and looking at the setting sun casting a beautiful glow over the garden and started to slowly calm down about his dream.

A few minutes later he heard the doors reopen behind him and looked over, seeing Levi in nothing but a pair of jogging pants, showing off his muscled form and already pulling out a cigarette. Was the man crazy ? It was already cold enough for him to tremble but the detective was just standing there like it was summer time ! Levi then leaned beside him against the railing too, lightening up his cigarette and puffing on it.

"You want one ?" He asked the teen, his gaze focused on him. Eren shook his head, a weak glare in his eyes. "No, it's bad for your lungs."

Levi huffed, "Who the hell cares about that ?" He sarcastically said, not minding the cold wind.

"I do care..." Eren whispered quietly, trying not to look too much at the detective's well defined chest. He wouldn't mind touching- He shook his head, stopping his train of thoughts. It wasn't because he was gay that he would drool over the detective ! A detective who kindly took him in when not even his friends... He sighed, looking at the ground.

"Hey Levi... do you have any friends ?" He asked the detective on a whim. Levi thought for a moment, his gaze focused on the horizon.

"I don't."

"Not even Mr.Smith ?"

Levi snorted, his gaze amused. "One, call him Erwin. Two, he's more of a colleague than a friend."

Eren nodded and turned his head towards the man, biting his lips. "I don't think I have any friends either. I'm... alone." He whispered, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks. It was so stupid to cry over something like that, but his family is fucking dead and the only person who tried contacting him was his father, the person he hated the most. No one cared, and the nightmares he was having were getting worse... He kept crying, his hands sliding across his face and trying to stop but it wasn't working and he felt a strong hand pulling on his head, his forehead coming to rest against Levi's shoulder and surprising him. But he leaned even further into the warm touch, seeking comfort.

Levi let him cry on his shoulder for a few minutes and when he calmed down a little, still resting on the man's shoulder Levi spoke. "I was like you you know. I had a family and all of it was gone one day. No one was here to help me but Erwin and no matter how much I thought I was alone, it wasn't true." He let go of Eren, ruffling his hair and looking at him in the eyes, the darkness of the night making his eyes seem brighter.

"You're not alone, you got that ?" Eren nodded, a small watery smile pulling on his lips. He felt so much better now that Levi was here. He looked at the night sky, drying his tears track and wondering when the sun had set. Levi had already ended his cigarette long ago and was now opening the door, gesturing at him to come inside. Eren looked back at the sky one last time, a thought passing through his head. He looked back at the detective, walking inside with him and whispered.

"Thank you Levi." The man shrugged in answer and Eren continued following him to the kitchen. It was dinner time after all and he was getting hungry.

__________

After they had a dinner consisting of simple things, Eren was still tired and had gone back to bed, his head swimming with thoughts. He kept his sister's scarf against his head, feeling a blush rising high on his cheeks when he remembered his impromptu hug with the detective. What was up with him and being attracted to older people really. His mother would have a fit... well not that she can anymore. He sniffed at the thought of her but tried not to cry anymore, he really didn't want to. He turned his head over, looking at his door. Maybe he should try closing his eyes. He also hoped that he wouldn't get a nightmare like the last one.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eren ? Sweetie it's time to wake up."

Eren shook his head, sighing quietly when his mom started to brush his hair softly with her fingers. "No..." He whispered, feeling tired and keeping his eyes closed.

"Eren... Answer me this then."

Eren waited for his mother to speak, her hand straying near his neck and he felt her press her weigh on his stomach. "What is death like ?"

His mother then squeezed his throat and Eren opened his eyes, seeing his mother sitting on his stomach. But his mother didn't have her head. It was just a bloody corpse on him. The thing kept strangling his neck and he started to fight back, spying Mikasa out of the corner of his eyes watching the scene with a sad gaze.

"Mika- Save... me !" He managed to shout out, his hands around his mother's and trying to get her off. But his sister only watched from afar, her hands behind her back.

"Will you let go, Eren ?" She asked him and Eren looked at his sister's bloodied face, suddenly full of anger.

"I'll never let go !" He shouted and the weight on his stomach disappeared, his mother's corpse dissolving before his eyes. When he blinked he found himself again in his living room with his sister before him, her hands still behind her back. She was smiling at him and he smiled back, relieved.

"Are you sure Eren ?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." He whispered and his sister closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again they were full of life and determined. She showed him what she had hidden. It was her scarf. She put it around his neck, tugging it close and hugging him. He hugged her back, a big smile on his face. It wasn't over yet.

__________

When he woke up, his face was still pressed against the scarf and Eren felt like he had a sort of epiphany. His mother and sister were killed and not even once did he thinks about finding the killer. Never once did he thought of doing them justice, all he had done was cry and wallow into himself. He sat up, clenching the scarf in his hands. Sure, when the people you love died you're not going to throw a party or get up the next day like you're fine. But it's not the time to cry and despair for him, no it's time to find the fucker who murdered his family. It's been almost two weeks since the accident and one of those weeks could have been used searching and helping but...

He clutched his head between his hands, pulling on the brown strands. He felt so angry right now. At himself and at the fucker who did this. He let go of his head when he heard one of the doors open, which could only mean that the detective was awake too.

Oh god he didn't even ask if they had any leads ! Should he go ask him right now ? Well, better now than never. He got up rapidly from the bed, running to the door and opening it. When he got to the living room, he saw that Levi was sitting on the black couch, a laptop on his tights. The man looked up when he saw him, rising an eyebrow when he saw how flustered he was. Eren approached him, perching himself next to him and nervously biting his fingers.

"What is it ?" Levi asked him, typing some words on his laptop and then looking at Eren fully in the eyes. Eren dropped the finger from his mouth, his eyes straying on the laptop.

"I... I forgot to ask but. Do you have any idea on who killed my-"

Levi nodded and Eren felt his heart skip a beat, turning over and leaning over the detective who leaned away almost imperceptibly. "We have some leads. We're investigating them at the moment."

Eren nodded, "But is there any way I can help ?" He asked the older man, a little desperate. As much as he wanted to go see the killer and bash their head in, he knew that the world didn't work like that and revenge would only come back to bite him in the ass, he wasn't that dumb. Sometimes. While he waited for an answer he almost didn't notice the way he kept leaning in Levi's personal space until the man pushed him away, grumbling like an old man and making Eren blush a little when his hand made contact with his chest.

"Actually yeah, you can help." Eren almost jumped in joy right there but refrained himself. He'll be able to bring justice to his family, he won't let this go. Levi then pulled up a piece of paper that was beside him and passed it to Eren, who took it and frowned when he saw what it was about, a missing person report.

"I found this last time. A really interesting thing and also something that could shed a light on the case." Eren bit his lips, looking at Levi and passing the paper back.

"But... that was so long ago, I don't get why it's important ?" Levi kept the paper in his hands, looking at the photo of a young Eren on it.

"When you were eight years old you disappeared and was found a week later. The case was dropped when you came back, but you never said what happened at that time." Levi looked at him, waving the paper between them. Eren gazed at the white faded paper that proclaimed his disappearance and spoke hesitantly, "That's because I don't remember anything about it. The only thing I remember is the feeling of a needle piercing my skin."

Levi smirked almost imperceptibly, like he finally got something he wanted. "Drugged huh ?"

Eren shrugged, "Yeah. But I don't understand how this will help-" The man shut his laptop shut, crossing his legs.

"It will. After you answer this question for me. On December 14, where you supposed to be here with your family ?" Levi looked at him really closely and Eren was confused. Of course he was supposed to be here, it was a family-  
But... wait.

"December 14 ? Like, a Saturday ?" He whispered under his breath, his gaze lost on the white wooden flooring. Something was ticking at him, something was telling him that maybe- He suddenly stood up, rushing toward the guest room and looking for his phone that was still in his jacket pocket. When he looked at his calendar on December 14, what he saw perplexed him. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and turned around, showing the phone to Levi.

The man took it and the gleam from last time was back and this time the man didn't try to hide his smirk. He finally got what he wanted. On the phone screen, Eren had scheduled an entire day to hang out with his friends at his house. So it would mean that Eren was never supposed to be in his family car.

While Levi was busy finding more connection in his head, Eren had sat down on his bed. He kept twirling the scarf that was laying here around his fingers, his gaze lost somewhere. He felt a weight settle down beside him and looked at the detective who was now looking at the conversations on his phone.

Eren was almost ready to protest at the invasion of privacy when the man spoke, "You were never the target. Only your sister and mother were." The brunet felt his heart starts beating rapidly, looking at the scarf around his hands and trying to not rage. Levi then put the phone down between them, putting his elbow on his knees.

"Eren, do you know anyone who would want to hurt your family ?" Eren looked at him, thinking. Who would want his mother and sister dead, but not him ? The one who murdered them wanted him alive, it was clear. And the only person would who would want that had to be-

"My dad." He whispered, horrified. Of course it would be his dad ! He always tried to take him away from his family, always tried to turn him against them. How many times did his wife tried to keep him for herself ?! Fuck, fuck, fuck ! He bit on his right hand hard, trying to breathe. Levi only watched him for a while, letting him calm down on his own.

Levi always had a suspicion that the killer was never too far. Only someone really close to the Yeager family would know what they would be doing. Also the kidnapping of Eren. He had found some medical documents that showed a specific substance was in his bloodstream at that time. A drug that was commonly used in hospitals for surgery patients and Grisha Yeager is a head surgeon, so he would have access to any types. He had a suspicion for the father and Eren confirmed any doubts.

"Eren." He spoke clearly, putting his left hand on the teen's shoulders. "I already had a team in Germany investigating Grisha. It won't be long until your dad is charged and put in prison." Eren tried to calm his whole body, putting his weight against Levi's side and hiding his face in his hands. "Fuck... this is the worst." He whispered, wanting to cry and shout and tear the world apart. His own father murdered his family... he really didn't know what to do. He gazed at Levi's face, almost on the verge of crying. "He'll be arrested ? Like never going out of prison ? Forever ?" Levi nodded, a cold glare in his eyes. "I'll make sure of that. That fucker will rot in a cell for the rest of his life."

Eren sighed in relief, dropping his head on the detective's shoulder. It wasn't over, not yet. But they got a strong lead and if Levi's team found anything in Germany, Grisha will be done for.


	10. Final Chapter

The day was then spend beside each other, Levi letting him go over every suspicions they had on his father. Eren calmed down considerably, his attention completely focused on answering Levi's questions. Somehow, being concentrated like that made him feel good, it made him feel better. He wasn't thinking about his family too much too, so it was for the better.

Days later, Levi received an email with the info that they needed. It was found out that on December 12, Grisha took a plane to America, residing in a hotel close to Eren's home. And on December 14, evening time, he took a plane back. Grisha was then questioned in a police station in Germany, where he admitted to his crimes. A lot of things happened and the teen couldn't kept track of anything after the day that his father was put into prison for charges of murder a few months later.

__________

Eren was putting the kettle on the gas stove, Levi having asked him to. He put his hands in front of him, leaning really close to the kettle. Could this thing burn any faster ? He heard Levi stepping into the kitchen, looking over. The man was on the phone, his gaze entirely focused on Eren and speaking clearly,

"Yeah ? The trials are done ? Good." He hung up after a few seconds, Eren turning over with curiosity in his eyes. What trials ? Did he have another case ? Eren learned a lot by living with Levi and that was that the man was a workaholic. How many cases did he solve while the brunet was here ? Ten ? He didn't really know.

"What's happening?" He asked, almost leaning back on the stove but thinking better of it. Levi smirked, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Your father is already in prison. They sentenced him for perpetuity." Eren's eyes widened and he jumped in joy, throwing his arms around the detective's shoulder, his heart beating rapidly and squeezing his muscular body happily.

"Take that you fucker !" He exclaimed toward the ceiling and Levi sighed, putting his arms around his waist in a halfhearted hug.

If Levi learned anything while the teen stayed with him, it was that he was clingy. The kid loved hugs and touching. While it would have bothered him normally, he found that he didn't mind it too much. And it didn't hurt that Eren was pretty to look at.

Eren then leaned away from the embrace, biting his lips. "But... does that mean I have to come back home ?"

Levi frowned, his hands staying on Eren's waist. "Normally, yes. Grisha's in prison now, so he can't do anything to you." Eren made a sad face, he really liked living with Levi. Sure it was hard most days when he forgot to clean up or when he wanted to watch ridiculous movies and Levi didn't. But it was fun and it made everything feel better. He was better since he stayed...

"But you're eighteen in what ? A month ? So you could stay here. Permanently."

"Wait you really mean that ?" Eren asked, full of hope. Levi raised an eyebrow, "When did I ever lie to you ?"

Eren thought back on the day he had made a plate of cookies and half of them disappeared, Levi claiming he didn't know where they went. Right, you never lie. He smiled fondly at the man, taking off the hands around his waist when the kettle began to make a shrill noise.

"Guess it means I can finally put on my movies if I stay here !"

__________

Vibrations.

A music they sang together.

Mikasa's smiling face.

His mother leaning over the radio and changing channels.

A red light. His mother's panicked face when the car wouldn't stop, couldn't stop.

His head hit the side of the door violently, glass shattering around him. The car had crashed into a truck, and he heard his mother's scream.

"Where are you ?" He asked confusedly when he thought he heard a moan coming from somewhere. He closed his eyes in pain, his eyes swimming and his head throbbing.

"I'm here."

He suddenly tried to open his eyes, being unsuccessful and whispering, "Mikasa ?"

He heard nothing for a moment, then...

"Yes ?" His sister whispered weakly and Eren finally cracked his eyes open, his vision filled with red. "Why does it burn ?"

His sister was quiet for a few seconds and then he heard her whisper, "Oh god... the fire..."

"It hurts." He told her, hearing distantly the radio blowing statics everywhere.

"Endure the pain... just for a while." He looked through the blurry flames, trying to breath. The flames weren't close to him, but still hurt him. Suddenly the flames parted and he saw something that made his heart drop.

"Mika ?" He tried moving but the seat belt was too tight around him and his vision dimmed down, the sight of a large piece of glass inside his sister's stomach and his mother's head cracked to the side etched into his mind.

__________

Eren sat up rapidly on his bed, breathing hard. When he blinked he suddenly leaned back, seeing his sister sitting in front of him.

He was still in a dream...

His sister was smiling peacefully, her hands laying on her knees. To his eyes, she looked as beautiful as ever. His little sister looked happy and alright. Tears started to leak out of his eyes and he lunged for her, feeling her return the abrupt hugging.

"Mika... I miss you." He whispered in her hair, sobs escaping him. His sister then leaned back, her hands drying off his tears.

"I miss you too Eren. But now you have to let go." Eren shook his head, panicking.

"But you told me to never let go !" Mikasa chuckled gently, looking at him with love in her eyes.

"You can let go of me now brother." Eren felt his heart constrict but nodded, hugging her fiercely one more time. He couldn't kept her forever with him, he knew that and wished again that he could turn back in time. She hugged back just has fiercely as he did, hiding her own tears in his shoulder. Her brother was alright now, she had to let go and move on too.

When Mikasa disappeared like she was just mist, Eren sobbed. While his mother's death hurt him like hell, his sister's hurt him even more. He continued sobbing, hearing his door open and suddenly feeling arms pulling him into a strong embrace.

"You're going to be fine, Eren." Levi said to him, stroking his back. Eren sobbed into his chest, the weight on his whole body starting to slowly fade away.

It was over. Not completely, but it was over. He would be alright, just like Levi said. His sister and mother would want that.


End file.
